Urien Santra
Email: scionofsorcery9@hotmail.com Description Eye Color: Dark brown Hair Color: Black Height: 6'0 Weight: 160 Age: 30 Place of Origin: Tear Stats Rank: Warder Weapon Score: 15 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Long Sword Secondary Weapon: Throwing Daggers Tertiary Weapon: Long Bow History Born in Tear, to a poor fisherman's family, Urien Santra was never very strong or powerful. One would think he would be picked on by his weak appearence, but he managed to get out of anything with a few jokes. He began to help his father on his boat when he turned 8, and he learned all about the trade. By the time he turned 14, he could practically navigate the Fingers of the Dragon blindfolded. After years of working among the masts and rigging, he gained a great dexterity, which helped him learn how to use knives. He eventually wanted to be a Defender of the Dragon, like his older brother, but his father didn't want him dying in some distant war with Illian. His father wanted him to lead the simple life of a fisherman. Urien couldn't have that, for he longed for a life where he could gain strength, and become more powerful. One day, Urien was inside the shipping office his father worked in, sorting out crates and such. He saw a man enter, asking for them to take him and a special cargo up to Tar Valon. Well, naturally, the clerk told him that they only traded locally. Mayene was as far as they went, though Urien had never been farther than the Fingers. The man slapped a clinking bag of coins on the table and asked them again. Urien spoke up, saying that his father would go, for that much money. Urien went home and talked to his father about it. To his surprise, his father was unsure about it. He didn't want to take any risks. Eventually, Urien was able to talk him into it. He eagerly prepared for the month-long journey, hoping that he would see an Aes Sedai. When he told his friends, they all told him he was crazy. They hated Aes Sedai, like most Tairens. Urien's father was very peculiar, in that he liked them. That was where Uriend had gotten his curiosity about them. He had also heard about Warders, great warriors, supposedly better than the Defenders, though Urien had his doubts about that. The day finally arrived for their departure. They loaded up their biggest ship with the special cargo the man had waiting for them. When they finally cast off, Urien was eagerly leaning forward at the front of the ship, pretending he could see the Shining Walls. The trip was spent in relative quiet, and Urien soon grew bored. When they finally reached Tar Valon Urien hurried off the ship and onto the dock in the Southharbor. He impatiently helped his father unload, and then ran off down the street, not hearing his father's yell to be careful. Urien wandered among the streets gawking at the sights. Eventually, he reached the White Tower. He snuck in to wander around the grounds, and he came upon the cracking of wooden swords. He ran onto the grounds and stared in amazement at all the boys, soaked with sweat and practicing the sword forms. He also stared at the men who were obviously Warders, the men who looked like they were ready to kill at the drop of a pin, and do it without altering their expression or breaking a sweat. They made the Defenders look like defenseless boys. Urien knew what he wanted to become. He ran back to the Southharbor to find out that they were leaving immediately. Apparantly the man had been a smuggler and the authorities wouldn't allow them to stay any longer. They had to leave the city right away. Urien regretfully helped cast off, looking back at the tower, knowing that his true calling lay in its shadow. When Urien got home, he told his friends all about his interesting visit, skimming through the parts about the smuggler. When he told them he was gonna become a Warder, they laughed. They told him he wasn't strong enough to become such a great warrior. That was when Urien began his training. He would go to Tar Valon when he could save up enough money, and become strong enough to be accepted. He got his brother to help him train, and he learned basic survival skills and a few things about a sword. 3 years later, he finally earned enough to buy passage on a river boat, since his father's company was never going to Tar Valon again. He said farewell to all his friends and family and stepped onto the boat,saying goodbye to the Stone of Tear. He was going to become stronger, and he would become a Warder if it killed him. Category:WS 15 Category:Warder Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios